To the End of the World and Back
by gurlnextdoor1214
Summary: Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke go on an adventure to bring Haley back home! Please read and review!
1. Wake Up

**Author's Note: This is my 2nd fanfiction I have started, but my 1st One Tree Hill fanfiction! Please read enjoy! **

**Author's Note: Character's thoughts will be in italics!**

To the End of the World and Back 

**Chapter1- Wake Up**

**Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring! **

"**Hello" a sleepy Lucas answered his cell. _This better be important._ **

"**Lucas, get up were going to get Haley" an upbeat Nathan replied back.**

"**WHAT!" screamed Lucas! _What has he been smoking?_**

"**Just pack a duffle bag and be outside in 5 minutes okay, bye." Nathan replied and then hung up before Lucas could say another word. _My god I think he's lost his mind!_**

**But Lucas did as he was told, but not before thinking of something! **

"**Who ever the hell this is better have a damn good reason at calling me at this time of the night." Is how Brooke answered he cell.**

"**Brooke, pack a bag and be ready in 5 minutes! Bye!" was all she heard. _What the hell was that about? Oh well! Might as well do it!_**

After Lucas hung up with Brooke he finished packing and wrote a quick note to Dan and Deb for them to know where he is. _Not that it really matters that they know._ Then he walked out of the house and waited for Nathan to pick him up for their adventure!

Finally after what seemed forever, but was really 2 minutes Nathan pulled up in front of his old house.

"Get in" Nathan commanded.

"So where are we going? Why did you wait so long to go after her? And by the way we need to pick Brooke up!" Lucas rambled off when he settled into the car. _Did I just ramble like a girl?_

"Brooke! Why's she coming?" asked a confused Nathan. _What is he trying to pull?_

"Oh wait never mind I understand now!" Nathan said after he comes to a realization. _That's the girl he's been crushing on! Hmmm… should be interesting!_

As soon as they stopped in front of Brooke's house she was running down the walk to the car. After she got settled into the back she two started to fire off questions!

"Where are we going? Why are we going? And Lucas why are you staring at me like that?" a confused Brooke asked.

"Well were going to get Haley. And were going to Allentown, Pennsylvania. (A/N: I have no clue where Haley's tour is) And the reason Lucas is staring at you like that is well, maybe he should answer that one!" Nathan replied knowing he just put Lucas in a corner. _Now he has to tell her! Wow Nathan didn't know you were that good! Pay back's a bitch!_

"Well you see Brooke, Ummm… Well…" Lucas stammered. _How do I tell the girl I love and cheated on that I'm sorry and that I still love her?_

"Lucas spit it out already" an annoyed Brooke spat out. _Well the hell can be so difficult for him to say._

"Well Brooke you see" Lucas started again staring strait ahead. _Okay! One… Two… Three…_

"Brooke I still am completely in love with you!" _Finally I got it out!_

But what Lucas saw when he turned around broke his heart.

Author's Note: Please review!


	2. What's Wrong

**Author's Note: Thank You everyone for reviewing my first chapter!**

**Author's Note: Character's thoughts in italics!**

**To the End of the World and Back**

**Previously on To the End of the World and Back: **

**"Brooke, I still am completely in love with you!" _Finally I got it out!_**

**But, what Lucas saw when he turned around broke his heart.**

**Chapter 2 - What's Wrong?**

**Brooke was sitting there in the back seat crying her eyes out.**

**"Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas asked worried. **_OMG! What did I do wrong?_

**"It's.. just... thatIhave waitedforyoutosaythatforsolong," Brooke replied in a rush. **_It's finally happening! We'll be together again with no problem. _**But she just couldn't stop crying. She was just so happy.**

**"What did you say Brooke? I couldn't understand you." Lucas said with worry evident in his voice. **_I new I shouldn't have told her. She probably hates me now._

**"Lucas, I said that I have been waiting so long for this to happen." Brooke finally said after trying to stop crying. **_What do I do now?_

**"Are you serious?" Lucas asked again not sure if this was happening. When he didn't hear anything coming from the back he turned to look back and was jumped on by a Brooke leaping from the back seat to the front seat.**

**"As serious, as a heart beat." Brooke replied before kissing Lucas passionately on the lips. **_OMG! I'm kissing Lucas! I'm kissing Lucas Scott! Man did I ever miss this!_

**"Okay kids break it up!" Nathan said trying to lessen the mood. **_Okay I've seen enough! Why are they still kissing?_

**"I said break it up!" Nathan said alittle louder. **

**Brooke and Lucas pulled apart and looked at Nathan. They both glared at him and started to kiss again.**

**"Guys quit it will you!" Nathan yelled. **_Damn! Why the fuck do they need to do it in front of me?_

**Brooke and Lucas once again pulled apart and looked at Nathan. They could see that he was really getting pissed! Brooke gave a quick peck to Lucas and climbed back into the back seat.**

**After what seemed like hours, but was really more like a half an hour, Brooke started to whine. **

**"Nathan can we stop for something to eat? Please!" Brooke was saying. **_I so want to get out right now and kiss Lucas. What can I say i'm addicted!_

**"Yea Nate, I'm really starting to get hungry." Lucas said agreeing with Brooke. **_And I can't sit here any longer._

**"Fine, but only for a half-hour. Clear?" Nathan said. **_I'm going to have to be the one in charge it looks like. Great, me in charge. Hahaha!_

**"CLEAR, Sir!" Brooke said with sarcasm. **_What the fuck is up Nathan's ass?_

**"Nice one, Brooke!" Lucas said laughing. **_Please don't start a fight Nate. Please!_

**After driving two more miles, Nathan finally pulled off in one of the exits.**

**"Is this diner fine?" Nathan asked them.**

**"Yea it's perfect!" Brooke replied jumping out of the car.**

**"Good!" Nathan said also getting out of the car and walking to the entrance.**

**After they were seated, Lucas started to ask questions.**

**"Okay, so where exactly are we right now?" Lucas asked, while looking at the menu.**

**"Well, according to the map, we should be in Mystic, Connicut." Nathan replied not looking up from the menu.**

**"Hmmm... I have an idea." Brooke said **_Please agree! Please agree!_

**"And what is that, Brooke?" Nathan said, wondering what crazy adventure Brooke had in mind now.**

**"I think we should go get a room at a motel, and rest the rest of the night." Brooke said a matter of fact.**

**"I actually like that idea. Lets go find one after we finish eating." Nathan said, and then turned to order when the waitress came to the table.**

**And, with that, they started to discuss what they were going to do the rest of the night.**

**Author's Note: Please REVIEW!**


	3. No Hanky Panky

**Author's Note: Thank You everyone for reviewing my second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: This take's place right after the episode Somewhere A Clock is Ticking. Also I do not own any of these character's unless I make my own and I do not own the show! Thank you!**

**Author's Note: Character's thoughts in italics!**

**To the End of the World and Back**

**Previously on To the End of the World and Back:**

**"I think we should go get a room at a motel, and rest the rest of the night." Brooke said, a matter of fact.**

**"I, actually, like that idea. Lets go find one after we finish eating." Nathan said, and then turned to order when the waitress came to the table.**

**And, with that, they started to discuss what they were going to do the rest of the night.**

**Chapter 3 - No Hanky Panky**

**After they were done eating, they walked out of the diner, and hopped back into the car. Nathan started up the car, and drove away. About three blocks away, he pulled up into a motels parking lot, and turned to face Lucas and Brooke.**

**"How's this place?" asked Nathan. **_It better be alright, cause I'm tired._

**"It's fine," was Brooke's reply, while getting out of the car. **_It's kinda trashy looking! Oh well!_

**"Okay, so how are we going to do the whole room and money problem?" Lucas asked, while the three of them walked into the lobby. **_I'll share a bed or room with Brooke._

**"Well, we can get a room with two double's, and we can divide the price by three." Brooke replied, as if it was obvious. **_What else would we do? No one's having their own room!_

**"That sounds good, but just to tell you, you and Lucas are sharing a bed, okay." Nathan said, joining into the conversation.**_ But please no hanky panky!_

**They got their room, and was unlocking the door, and looking around the room, while setting their luggage down.**

**"It'll have to do!" was Brooke's only judgement to the room. **_It looks worse in here then it does outside._

**But, before anyone could say anything to that, someone's cell phone was ringing. Brriinngg. Brriinngg. All three pulled out their phones and checked if it was them. **

**"Hello," Nathan said answering his phone. **_This better be good!_

**"Hey," the person on the other end said. **_Please don't hate me! Please don't hate me!_

**"Haley?" Nathan asked more than stated while he plopped down on one of the beds. **_OMG! Do I get mad or don't I?_

**"Yea**,** Nate! I was just calling to say: I am so sorry about the interview on t.v. I couldn't correct what he said. Please don't be mad. I really am..." Haley was rambling. **_I sound like a broken record!_

**"Haley it's..." but, Nathan was cut off by Brooke and Lucas. **_Let me talk!_

**"HALEY!" They both screamed, both coming out of the bathroom.**

**"OMG! Is that Lucas and Brooke with you? Tell them I said hi!" Haley said. **_Wonder why they are all together?_

**"Okay I will! But Haley..." But, Nathan was once again cut off. **_I really need to talk to her!_

**"Opps. I have to go quick! I'll talk to you later! Lots of love! That is if you still love me!" Haley said in one breath. **_I hope you forgave me! Please, still be loving me!_

**"Of..." But Nathan didn't get to finish his sentence, cause Haley already hung up. **_DAMN!_

**"So, what did she say?" Brooke asked. **_Please be coming back with us!_

**"Does she know were coming?" Lucas asked at the same time. **_Don't keep a seacret this huge!_

**"Wait up! This was the first time for me to talk to her since the interview, and I really didn't even get to talk to her." Nathan said disappointed, and layed back on the bed. **_I can't believe she doesn't think I love her anymore!_

**"You wanna know something?" Lucas asked. **_Don't get mad!_

**"WHAT?" Nathan screamed while trying to get comfortable on the lumpey bed. **_He better have something good!_

**"Before you were depressed over the whole Haley issue and you didn't want to talk to her, and now you want to blab for hours?" Lucas said dumbfounded. **_What is with him?_

**"Well, I realized I had to get over it at sometime." Nathan replied as if matter-of-fact ,finally satisfied with his position. **_Plus I don't wanna lose her!_

**"Well, we better get to bed! We have a long day ahead of us" Brooke said changing the subject. And, with that, she grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom. **_I would like a piece of Lucas though! Dirty thoughts! Dirty thoughts!_

**"Okay, did that just happen?" asked Lucas. **_Did Brooke just say that?_

**"Did what just happen?" Nathan asked confused.**_ OMG! What the fuck is he talking about?_

**"Did Brooke seriously just tell us to go to bed instead of doing something else?" Lucas asked in a daze. **_Man Brooke really must of changed._

**"Yep I did sweetie!" Brooke replied before Nathan could while coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas. **_YaY! Lucas looked at me just the way I want him to!_

**"Just making sure!" Lucas stated while he grabbed his bag, and walked into the bathroom that Brooke just vacated. **_Oh well, no fun tonight! Maybe tomorrow!_

**"So, you really miss Haley don't you?" Brooke said while walking over to where Nathan was laying down, and sat indian style on the bed next to him. **_Okay, that was a dumb question! Oh course he does!_

**"Oh course I do! She is my wife after all!" Nathan replied with sarcasam. **_What does she take me for? A heartless old man like my father._

**"You don't have to get snuddy about it." was Brooke's only answer to it, and then got off the bed, and climbed onto the other bed and under the covers.**_ Man what's up his ass?_

**Lucas walked out of the bathroom, and slid in next to Brooke under the covers. **_Man it feels good to be with Brooke again!_

**And, with that, all three of them were out within minutes. Brooke dreaming about Lucas, and reverse for him. Nathan dreaming about how Haley will react to them going to get her.**

**Author's Note: Please REVIEW!**


	4. Holy Shit!

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the feedback. I really appreciate it. **

**Author's Note 2: Okay, I'm curious. I don't know if I'm allowed to ask, but what does everyone think will happen next season? I have my hopes for it, as probably does everyone else. So, please tell me what you think might happen, cause I love peoples opinions and stuff. Thanks!**

**Author's Note 3: Characters' thoughts in italics!**

**To the End of the World and Back**

**Previously on To the End of the World and Back:**

**"So, you really miss Haley don't you?" Brooke said while walking over to where Nathan was laying down, and sat Indian style on the bed next to him. **_Okay, that was a dumb question! Of course he does!_

**"Of course I do! She is my wife after all!" Nathan replied with sarcasm. **_What does she take me for, a heartless old man like my father?_

**"You don't have to get snotty about it." Was Brooke's only answer to it, then got off the bed, and climbed onto the other bed and under the covers.**_ Man, what's up his ass?_

**Lucas walked out of the bathroom and slid in next to Brooke under the covers. **_Man, it feels good to be with Brooke again!_

**And, with that, all three of them were out within minutes. Brooke dreaming about Lucas, and reverse for him. Nathan dreaming about how Haley will react to them going to get her.**

**Chapter 4 – Holy Shit!**

**That morning, they all awoke, showered, and were on their merry way.**

"**Nathan, I'm hungry." Brooke wined from the back seat. **_And I want to make out with Lucas without you glaring at us._

"**Okay how about we stop at the next McDonald's we see." Nathan asked. **_Come on, Brooke, we only have like 3 hours to go._

"**McDonald's?" Brooke replied as if it was her first time hearing the word. **_Who does he think I am?_

"**Yea. You know the place where they make McGriddles™ and stuff." Nathan replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. **_What the hell is wrong with this girl?_

"**Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a small diner." Lucas said finally joining into the conversation. **_I really don't want McDonald's either._

"**Fine." Nathan said angrily. **_Why does he always side with her?_

"**Look! Look! There's a sign for one. Get off at the next exit." Brooke said seeing the sign. **_Yay! Finally, some food!_

"**Yea, yea." Nathan said. **_Who does she think she is, the queen of the world?_

**After they ate and got gas, they were on their way again. It was silent in the car except for the music playing. That is, until Brooke chose to speak again.**

"**Nathan," Brooke wined. "I have to use the potty." **_He better not make me wait forever._

"**What?" Nathan stated agitated. **_Doesn't this girl ever stop?_

"**You heard me. So, find some where for me to pee." Brooke told Nathan. **_Is he acting dumb or just really stupid?_** "Now," she added like an after thought. **_Damn! He needs to obey. Note to self: remind Haley to whip Nathan again._

**After they stopped to have Brooke pee, and the other million stops they made, they finally made it to Allentown, PA in four hours that should have taken two and a half. They checked into one of the hotels, and where off to the show. When they pulled up to the place there was a long ass line out the door.**

"**Holy Shit," was what all three of them said at the same time.**

**Author's Note: Please REVIEW!**


End file.
